El chico de la parada
by Neela Jackson
Summary: Nico di Angelo odia muchas cosas, pero la que más, sin duda, es no poder sacarse de la cabeza la sonrisa del chico de la parada del autobús. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Supongo que debería comenzar pidiendo disculpas, mil, mil, mil disculpas.**

 **Ya publiqué al menos dos o tres capítulos de esta historia hace un año o dos, y estaba realmente contenta, y emocionada, porque amo Percy Jackson y sobretodo a Nico y Will, que son tan AJSHSGJS.**

 **Pero me puse a escribir el siguiente capítulo que debía de publicar y me di cuenta de que no me gustaba cómo estaba quedando la historia. Así que comencé la insaciable búsqueda de lo correcto, y teniendo en cuenta que ha sido un tiempo bastante movido, desaparecí. Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad.**

 ** _Pero he vuelto para quedarme_** **. Mismo fanfic, misma trama. Y mantengo mi palabra: habrá lemmon, y una versión desde la perspectiva de Will.**

 **Espero que os guste, y vuelvo a disculparme.**

 **Neela Jackson.**

Nueva York era un sitio tan grande y con tanta gente que Nico sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que era demasiado extraño coincidir con un desconocido (o incluso con un amigo) en algún sitio más de dos días seguidos.

En realidad, aquella era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de la gran manzana. Venecia había sido un sitio estupendo para vivir, y Roma también, pero por muy bonitas que fueran las ciudades italianas, no eran tan grandes como Nueva York y podías cruzarte con la misma persona incluso más veces al día de las que desearías.

A Nico nunca le había gustado demasiado estar con la gente. Prefería dar paseos tranquilos sin más compañía que sus auriculares, le gustaba sentarse en silencio en el sofá y leer antes que salir por ahí con sus compañeros de clase. Por eso Nico nunca había tenido amigos. Tampoco le molestaba, desde luego. Él lo había escogido así y había apartado a todo el mundo que había intentado acercarse a él y en realidad se había convertido en una costumbre después de la muerte de Bianca, la única compañía que nunca le había molestado.

—Buenos días.

Ahí estaba de nuevo.

Lo intentó. Intentó no girarse hacia la voz y seguir con los ojos perdidos en la nada, viendo al hombre de los perritos calientes de la acera de enfrente atender a una anciana con problemas en los huesos. De verdad que lo hizo. Pero como las otras veces, fracasó.

El corazón comenzó a latirle furiosamente y la sangre se arremolinó en sus pálidas mejillas.

Allí estaba de nuevo ese chico. En realidad no sabía su nombre, ni siquiera la edad que tenía. Solamente sabía que iba a un instituto privado llamado Saint Joseph y que era el chico más guapo que había visto jamás. También llevaban encontrándose en la parada del autobús cerca de dos meses todos los días.

Nunca había dedicado mas de un pensamiento a alguien que no conocía e incluso con las personas más cercanas a él, procuraba no meterse demasiado en sus asuntos. Pero con aquel chico la maniobra de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no tuviera nada que ver con él no funcionaba y eso le enfadaba. Al final, siempre volvía a acordarse de sus ojos, de su voz y de su sonrisa. Y siempre deseaba hablarle más, si es que lo que hacía era hablarle. Verlo por las mañanas era como despertar después de una larga e interminable noche. Sentía como la sangre le recorría el cuerpo y le daba vida a sus extremidades y también como se hacía más sensible a cualquier estímulo.

 _Para el carro, Di Angelo_ se reprendió.

Rubio, de ojos azules y bronceado perfecto, aquel chico le sonreía animado y alegre. Nico no sabía lo que hacía para estar siempre de tan buen humor, pero cada vez que sonreía parecía que brillaba con luz propia.

Y cada vez él se volvía más cursi.

Devolvió el saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza y su acostumbrado _Hmph_ y luego se dio la vuelta.

Por desgracia, la anciana ya no estaba allí.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ningún personaje es mío, son del tío Rick.**

Los rayos de sol se colaban por las ventanas del gimnasio, iluminando hasta los rincones más oscuros, con la ayuda de los focos de luz del techo. Ese día había poca actividad, por lo que Jason estaba en su elemento.

Nico llevaba sentado en el banco alrededor de unos cincuenta minutos, y en ningún momento había visto a su mejor amigo bajar ni despegar la mirada del rocódromo, cosa que, seguramente, tampoco le habría afectado. Jason era tan bueno escalando que ni aunque lo intentase con una pierna y un brazo solamente, se caería. Y en caso de hacerlo, seguro que no se hacía ni daño.

A Nico no le gustaba el deporte, a pesar de que no se le daba demasiado mal. Siempre había sido demasiado escuálido y su tez pálida, casi enfermiza, no ayudaba a contrarrestar la imagen de debilucho. Se hacía heridas y moretones con demasiada facilidad.

—Entonces, ¿has hablado con él? —la voz de Jason se coló en sus pensamientos. Dando un suspiro lastimero, fijó su mirada en su amigo, que en ese momento, por fin giraba la cabeza y lo miraba atentamente.

Dave, el chico que sostenía a Jason desde el suelo, también lo miró. Nico quiso poner los ojos en blanco, incluso un desconocido estaba escuchando la conversación y parecía a punto de tomar parte de ella. No era como si a Nico le importase que el chico escuchase la conversación, posiblemente no lo volvería a ver.

Fijándose en su amigo, se dio cuenta de que Jason compartía algún rasgo con el chico de la parada, que era el tema en cuestión. Ambos eran rubios y de ojos azules, aún cuando los ojos de Jason eran más tormentosos y su pelo más claro.

Desde que se le había ocurrido mencionar esas coincidencias de horario a su amigo y se le había escapado una pequeña sonrisa estúpida, no lo había dejado en paz. Tampoco podía culparlo. Nico no solía sonreír casi nunca, estuviera alegre o triste, así que seguramente había pensado que era un acontecimiento lo suficientemente importante como para prestarle atención.

—No. —fue escueto, directo y sincero. Pero al ver la mirada de Jason, volvió a suspirar y puso los ojos en blanco. —Venga ya, Jason… —cortó, sin saber que más decirle.

—¿Venga ya? —el rubio volvió a centrar la mirada en la pared y siguió moviéndose, pero no paró de hablar con un ligero tono incrédulo. —¿Sabes? A mi Pipes me gustó desde el primer momento, y le hablé. Y ahora somos novios. —añadió, como si Nico no fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para ver cosas tan obvias. —Y no me digas que no te gusta ese chico porque no te pienso creer.

Nico suspiró y echó la cabeza para atrás, fijándola en el techo.

Jason no podía entenderlo. Era casi perfecto. Nico jamás lo había visto equivocarse, se comportaba según las normas, estaba en el equipo de fútbol, sus notas eran buenas, y tenía a una novia maravillosa. A Nico no le importaba como fuera Jason, era su amigo, el primero que había hecho, y por mucho que había intentado apartarlo había insistido hasta la saciedad, para después presentarlo a sus amigos y al final, Nico también se había vuelto parte del grupo.

Pero seguía sin gustarle tener que acercarse a la gente. Menos aún a un desconocido. Por mucho que éste le gustara.

—No es tan fácil, Jason… —murmuró. No sabía qué más decir para defenderse.

La puerta se abrió con un estrépito y Piper irrumpió en la sala en ese mismo instante. Llevaba los brazos cargados de libros e incluso la mochila parecía pesarle demasiado. Fue obvio que Jason, incluso sin verla, sabía que era su novia. Le hizo un gesto a Dave y este lo bajó hasta el suelo, donde le dio un suave beso en los labios y luego volvió a subir.

Piper se dirigió hacia el banco en el que estaba Nico y de dejó caer a su lado. Le sonrió mientras se recogía el pelo.

—¿Qué no es tan fácil? —preguntó inocentemente. Nico alzó las cejas, no se lo creía. Posiblemente, aquella amiga cotilla suya había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta antes de decidirse entrar.

—A Nico le da vergüenza hablarle al chico del autobús. —murmuró Jason sin mirarles. El susodicho le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—No te dio tanta vergüenza cuando te confesaste a Percy. —murmuró Piper con una sonrisilla. Él se limitó a fruncir el ceño profundamente, recordando el terrible suceso.

Cada vez que salía el tema a colación, no podía evitar querer retroceder en el tiempo y evitar que Nico del pasado hiciese tal tontería. Mirándolo desde ahí, lo que le sucedió con Percy fue un capricho de adolescente, sin duda pasajero. Confesarse había sido una tontería.

—Me obligasteis. —les reprochó. Jason soltó una risita. Dave parecía cada vez más interesado en la situación.

—Jamás lo hubieras hecho sino nos hubiéramos encargado nosotros. Además, —dijo Piper. —Percy jamás se hubiera dado cuenta, pero Annabeth se sentía culpable.

Nico gruñó.

—No voy a decirle nada. —musitó. Se levantó del banco y cogió su propia mochila. Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta con grandes zancadas, mientras sentía tres pares de ojos en la nuca; cuando llegó, giró la cabeza y los miró seriamente. —Adiós.

Caminó por las calles durante un buen rato sin saber bien qué hacer. Había planeado pasar la tarde leyendo en el gimnasio mientras Jason escalaba, pero su amigo había sacado el tema y después Piper se había puesto de lado de su novio, como casi siempre. Y Dave. Nico podía entender que para él no hubiese sido difícil hablarle a Piper —¡Se habían topado al conocerse, por los dioses!—pero a él no le pasaba lo mismo. No le gustaba hablar con la gente, no le gustaba hablar en general.

Vio al otro lado de la calle una librería. Sin pensárselo demasiado, aunque con un inquietante sentimiento, cruzó la calle y entró. Cuando la campanilla de la puerta dejó de sonar, respiró profundamente y se dispuso a recorrer las estanterías, buscando algún libro interesante. Reyna le había dicho que cuando volviera de Seattle le dejaría uno sobre animales bastante bueno, pero para eso aún quedaban dos semanas, ya que estaba visitando a su hermana.

La estantería de astrología estaba a rebosar. Con un ramalazo de satisfacción, comenzó a pasear la mirada por los lomos de los libros, leyendo rápidamente los títulos, descartando algunos, acordándose de otros. Entonces leyó _Astrología terapéutica. Aplicaciones prácticas a la psicología y la medicina._ Parecía interesante, aunque no era el tipo de libro por el que él se interesase normalmente. Alargó la mano y justo cuando iba a cogerlo, chocó con la de otra persona. Bajaron las manos al mismo tiempo y luego ambos se giraron para ver quién era el otro.

Nico sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones.

Allí estaba.

El chico de la parada. Esa tarde no llevaba puesto el uniforme, pero Nico opinaba que los jeans le sentaban igual de bien.

Tragó saliva y apretó los labios. Inclinó un poco la cabeza, ya que el chico era un poco más alto que él. Sin embargo, cuando lo miró a los ojos, vio que éstos le sonreían tanto como sus labios.

—Hola. —musitó, deseando que se lo tragase la tierra. Estaba seguro de que eran las primeras palabras que le había oído pronunciar en dos meses.

Tuvo la certeza de que a él también se le había ocurrido, porque sonrió aún más.

—¡Hola! —dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y Nico casi lamentó la distancia. —Eres el chico de la parada.

Quiso reír ante la coincidencia, pero en lugar de eso, la molesta voz de Jason se coló en sus pensamientos _Vamos, Nico…_ y entonces apareció Piper _¡Ataca, zombie!_ No sabía como ahora Piper lo llamaba por el apodo que Hazel le había puesto, pero eso solo hacía la situación aún más molesta.

—Tú también. —susurró. _Bravo, Di Angelo_ pensó con sarcasmo. Tragó saliva y suspiró interiormente por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Alargó la mano hacia él y habló de nuevo. —Me llamo Nico Di Angelo.

El rubio sonrió aún más ampliamente, si eso podía ser posible. Parecía un niño la mañana de Navidad y Nico lo odió por pensar en lo guapo que estaba. Le estrechó la mano y luego lo soltó, sintiendo la pérdida en el proceso. Tenía el tacto cálido, no tenía nada que ver con la piel de él, siempre fría.

—Will Solace. —se presentó.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, mirándose a los ojos. Nico no quería que terminara aquel momento. Le había costado un mes y medio reunir el valor para presentarse, así que buscó cualquier tema para que no acabase la conversación, si es que se la podía calificar así.

—¿Te gusta la astrología? —preguntó Will. Nico alzó las cejas, todavía perdido en sus pensamientos. Will rió un poco, divertido. —Ibas a coger el mismo libro que yo…

—¡Ah, claro! A mí… bueno, no se puede decir que sea un amante del tema, pero me gusta leer sobre todo. —se sintió levemente incómodo. —¿A ti te gusta? —preguntó.

Will asintió.

—Sí, pero no demasiado. Me gusta bastante la medicina y el libro me ha parecido interesante. De todas formas, cógelo tú. —dijo.

—No, gracias… —tuvo el presentimiento de que Will iba a insistir más y por un segundo no le molestó. Quería seguir hablando con él.

—Insisto en que te lo lleves tú. Podemos pagarlo a medias y como nos vemos todos los días, cuando lo termines me lo dejas. —argumentó el rubio.

Nico se quedó en silencio unos instantes y meditó sobre aquello. Pagar a medias un libro con alguien era algo que sólo había hecho con Hazel para el cumpleaños de su padre, y de repente, la perspectiva de hacer algo tan normal con Will le llamaba la atención. Debía de estar volviéndose loco, eso era tomar demasiada confianza con alguien a quien apenas conocía. Por otro lado, pagar un libro a medias significaba que tendría que verlo de nuevo para devolvérselo. Y volver a hablar con él.

Antes de darse cuenta, había pronunciado las fatídicas palabras.

—Está bien.


	3. Chapter 3 (1)

Nico intentó por todos los medios no mirar de reojo, ni de ninguna otra forma, a Will. El rubio estaba sentado a su lado en el autobús, mirando al frente, sin decir nada, pero con su sempiterna sonrisa en los labios. Nico no sabía por qué no decía nada. Había comprobado en las últimas semanas que llevaba tratándolo, que detrás de Leo, Will era una de las personas más habladoras que conocía. Y sin embargo, desde que aquella _cita_ había comenzado, apenas había dicho un par de palabras seguidas.

No era exactamente una cita, claro. Pero a Nico, para su completa molestia, le gustaba imaginar que sí.

Todo había comenzado después de aquel encuentro en la librería. En aquel momento no se habría podido imaginar, ni en sus mejores sueños, que aquello desencadenaría una amistad. Habían pagado el libro a medias y Nico se lo había llevado a su casa. Al día siguiente, en la parada, Will le había preguntado si había comenzado a leerlo y luego se había sentado a su lado en el autobús, se habían dado sus números de teléfono, y así día tras día se habían sentado juntos, hablado por el móvil y entablado, rápidamente, un amistad. Jason había estado bromeando sobre que jamás habría podido imaginarse que Nico fuera tan sociable, y él había estado a punto de darle un puñetazo en su precioso rostro.

Pero la verdad, es que ni él mismo podía creérselo. Se justificaba que le había contado todas esas cosas a Will porque el rubio le gustaba, cosa que era cierta. Y que Will le había contado tantas cosas a él porque era una persona muy extrovertida.

Nico le había hablado sobre sus años en Italia, y cómo se había mudado a los once a Nueva York. Sobre las muertes de su madre y Bianca, y sobre cuando su padre se casó con la madre de Hazel. También de Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Reyna y Percy. De que en el instituto lo solían llamar _'Dark Nico'_ , apodo que Leo y Percy habían patentado y sobre lo poco que le gustaba relacionarse. También sobre lo mucho que disfrutaba ayudando a su padre a diseñar joyas. Will, por su parte, había dicho que vivía sólo con su padre, que había resultado ser un compositor y pianista de renombre. Que tenía pensado estudiar medicina, que le gustaba pasear y los días soleados, y que sus mejores amigos se llamaban Annabeth y Malcolm.

Will le había presentado a sus amigos y él a los suyos. Piper había bromeado sobre que ya parecían novios, pero Nico sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible. Aquello había reafirmado su teoría sobre que la adolescencia era la peor etapa para ser gay. Will seguro que no lo era y aunque no había dicho nada, tenía que tener alguna novia.

—Bueno, vale ya. —se descubrió diciendo Nico. —¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan callado?

 **¡Hola!**

 **Lo prometido es deuda, y aquí está la primera parte del capítulo. Pronto subiré la siguiente. He decidido hacerlo así porque si metía la segunda se me hacía muy largo y… quiero darle la atención que merece porque… ¡ES LA DECLARACIÓN!**

 **Me emociono yo sola.**

 **Un saludo, Neela.**


End file.
